Swarthy Spearo
Swarthy Spearo was an elderly tiefling who, decades ago, paid Zerron the rogue to kill a man and his family so that he could acquire their land. Respected as a businessman, but loved by none, Swarthy enjoyed wealth beyond what most will ever know. The Heroes of Fellrock kidnapped him and lead him to his doom in Spearo Suites, at the spectral hands of his victim from all those years ago. His body was buried in the woods, but his ghost paid Bristol's seer a visit. His telling of the events that caused his death lead to the party being banned from the city indefinitely. Appearance Swarthy was nearing the upper limit of tiefling lifespan, and certainly looked the part. Gray hair grew between his large horns and to a point on his chin. His horns made it so he could barely hold his head up, so he'd often rest his chin on his hands. He had lived the past several years in a wheelchair, unable to get around well with his bad hips. He was, however, always well dressed. He'd often smoke a pipe. Personality Very business minded, Swarthy wasn't one for small talk. Kindness was only a concern of his when it was profitable, and he didn't mind lying and cheating if it furthered his own pursuits. With important figures, however, he would go out of his way to be pleasant, in hopes of being held in high regard. With his workers and family this was not the case. Cunning and indulgent, Swarthy followed Morbus- though not publicly. Abilities Though obviously not physically able to accomplish much, Swarthy was far from powerless. His immense wealth afforded him access to Zerron- the most skilled and feared assassin in Esparrus. He was also nearly able to bribe himself out of being killed, but it seems he didn't offer quite enough. Now he's very good at feeding hungry worms. In death, he's finally giving back to the.. well, a community. History Decades ago Swarthy received blueprints for a hotel called Spearo Suites to be built in Bristol. He bought up all the land he needed, with the exception of one plot. The owner, Anthony, did not want to sell. Swarthy responded by hiring Zerron for 10,000 gold to kill Anthony, his wife, and his child as well. He proceeded to build the hotel, but it only ran for two weeks before being forced to shut down by the malevolent spirit of Anthony. Swarthy cut his losses and continued with his other business ventures. As a supplier for merchants he found wealth beyond the vast majority of others in Esparrus. He eventually gave the hotel to his granddaughter Achievement, who hired The Heroes of Fellrock to clear out the haunting within it. The party, after their initial investigation and a visit to Jesshann, decided that bringing Swarthy to Spearo Suites would be necessary. At first Mars attempted to kidnap Swarthy straight out of his office, but things turned out poorly and the mission was aborted. Later, taking the form of Vavith, Mars succeeded in kidnapping Swarthy from his home. In the hotel he was violently murdered by Anthony's ghost, and then later his body was disposed of in the forest east of Bristol. As a ghost, Swarthy visited Jesshann and told her that the party had murdered him. Naturally he left out some important details. The party was in Ellery at this time, and thus not around to defend themselves. Word of what they had done spread to Captain Tydrom, Vavith, Achievement, and many denizens of Bristol. At Present Swarthy's fate is currently unknown. A spirit which lingers for too long will become tethered to the material plane until it finds some solace. Swarthy may have moved on to Morbus' plane after his meeting with Jesshann. At this point it seems only time will tell. Relationship with the Party Naturally, Swarthy and The Heroes of Fellrock don't have a great relationship. The party attempted to kidnap him three times (twice from within his home), lead him to his death, refused his bribes and pleads for life, and then buried his body unceremoniously in the woods. He, in return, turned a large portion of the city of Bristol against them. If he is still around, could he potentially cause more trouble somehow?